A portable device has complex functions such as taking a picture or a video, replaying a music file or a video, playing a game, receiving a broadcast and supporting wireless Internet or the like, and is being implemented in the form of a general multimedia player. As such, the portable device is developed to a new form in terms of hardware or software in order to enhance portability and convenience while satisfying user desires.
As portable devices develop, there is an increasing need for configuring the portable device to enable an information input to easily control the portable device. In order to satisfy the need, a touch screen panel (TSP) has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information. The touch screen panel includes a display unit of the portable device so that the user may input desired information while looking at the display unit.
A touch screen panel is used in many portable devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet computer, or the like. The touch screen panel should be supplied a certain amount of power from the battery of the portable device, and thus if the touch screen panel is not efficiently controlled, the power of the portable device is quickly consumed.